


petrichor

by birdhymns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Other, Polygender Ruby (they/their)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdhymns/pseuds/birdhymns
Summary: Requested by yashkonu.





	petrichor

They spin across beads of water and grass, cape whipping behind them and  _gods_  does Velvet try to not think of dog tails.

But Ruby stops to grin at her and shout, “Velv, c’mon, come dance with me!” and with a contentment that fills her chest, she follows.

She quietly laughs to herself, as she kisses damp strands strewn across their forehead, that she doesn’t have to deal with the wet dog smell.


End file.
